worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cars4ever
Welcome Hi, welcome to World of cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Allinol page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Madbomberfan (Talk) 20:44, March 4, 2012 Your edits are great Alfiej09 16:18, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Car companies Hi Cars4ever! the images I uploaded i got them from Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCTbZhN0y34 , by photograping the video and then editing them on Paint . I still got some more to upload... Glad to help you. El ruterito 23:45, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I just wanted to tell you to always remember after editing or creating a page, to add the page categories. you can write the category the page needs at the right side of the editing screen, for example, if you create a page of a place add the category "Places and Locations", if a car mark page add "Car Companies", if a character page add "Characters" and "Cars Characters" or "Cars Toon Characters" or "Cars 2 Characters", etc. you just need to write the first letters so the category will jump on the barr. I hope I could help you, this is just a council to make your edits more exact :) . El ruterito 14:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Various messages It is on a different website Alfiej09 16:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how to get onto it I found it by putting in cars characters on google and i found it the reason I can get onto it is I saved into favourites as carsAlfiej09 16:16, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Cars4ever. Yes I speak apanish as first language so i cannot get problems with that if you like. Muchas gracias por mostrarme esas paginas :D!!! yo solia poner el DVD de cars/2 y sacaba las imagenes de la peli, pero lo de las paginas es mucho mas comodo y las imagenes definidas, GRACIAS!!!! :D, tengo q registrarme a ella o algo asi?, tratare de devolverte el favor con esta pagina: http://www.carsdriveingallery.com/bluray.html . Tiene casi todas las imagenes de los personajes de Cars en Bluray en alta definicion, tambien es buena :) En cuanto a la Fiat 500 asisitente del presentador, habria que esperar a que se revele su nombre cuando salga su diecast de Mattel lo cual busque en las listas de TakeFiveADay pero no aparecia... Lamento no poder ayudar mas con eso. El ruterito 21:27, March 20, 2012 (UTC) P.D. si conozco tu canal de YT, tienes en serio muy buenos videos perdidos de Cars! Felicitaciones! Cars4ever. I don't really think that is necessary, I mean, start a whole new Wiki just because of some error characters wich say they might not be real? I think there was a lot of effort from me, you, and lots of Wiki contributors just to leave the Wiki behind. Beside, you can't actually delete pages, just the user MadBomberFan can do it because he is the fundator (in all the wikis is the same), Through MadBomberFan's activiti was null since months ago, I don't know what happened to him :( So, I think we should just add those characters a "Invented characters" or "False characters" category, AND ask the creator of those pages where he got that information, and to tell him to stop doing them. Instead of creating the whole Wiki again... I prefer to keep contribuiting to this wiki, keep getting it bigger and bigger, errors are part of the Wikias's making. Please don't take it pesonally. I'll wait for your response, I'd like to see your thoughs. After all, we are all Cars fans! El ruterito 00:56, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Great! El ruterito 20:56, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! I wanted to ask you where did you get that image of the Cars book- the one of Tomber showing his model and bio-. did you get it from a video, page or you took it yourself? I'm asking you because the YouTube video from where I used to take the photos got deleted by it's uploader before I could end all the Car Companies pages. Thanks! ciao. El ruterito 15:08, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cars4ever, who is faster Lightning McQueen or Francesco Bernoulli ? From A wikia cotributor Vandalism Hi. I saw your message to Sannse. You can always report vandalism to the Volunteer Spam Task Force -- they can block the IPs/users and cleanup any mess they've left. However if the admin is inactive, you may want to consider adopting the wiki yourself -- you can see the requirements and make a request here. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 02:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hi. No, unless it was a test/play wiki of some sort you made, then it counts as a wiki you created. If you don't actually want it you can request that it be closed (at ) and then you would be free to adopt right now. On the other hand, if you made it on April 17th, then the 60 days will be up on June 16th, which is just ten days from now anyhow :). -- Wendy (talk) 00:32, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Various messages 2nd part NO shy guy yellow sorry my from of brazil the meaning is not Database download Hi. I'm not sure what is wrong with the database download you tried. Could you please report the problem at ?? A screenshot of what happens would be really helpful too. -- Wendy (talk) 03:49, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't feed the trolls/vandals Although I can understand your frustration at seeing idiots create various worthless pages on this wiki, or vandalise existing pages, it doesn't really help to go to their talk pages and post things like "STOP RUINING OUR WIKI!!!". By doing that, you're just giving them the attention they seek. Since there don't appear to be any active admins here at the moment, the best action is probably to add to the top of the idiot's talk page, something like " ". (The first parameter is the date, and the five tildes will be replaced when you save by the date and time of your edit; the second parameter is the reason you have for proposing deletion.) Or if this has already been done, just ignore the idiot; with any luck, if starved of attention they will get bored and go away. -- RobertATfm (talk) 14:56, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! I see that you tried to adopt this wiki, back in August. I don't know why this attempt failed, but I have today succeded in my adoption request, so I've given you bureaucrat rights. I've also (as requested by you, and separately for the same reason by RodRedlineM1) banned Alfiej09. Of course, if any further such problems occur, you can in future do the ban yourself. One more thing: should you do some cleaning-out of the Category:Candidates for deletion, bear in mind that some of those nominations are false and malicious, so check before deleting. -- RobertATfm (talk) 17:55, October 17, 2012 (UTC)